


I Just Need A Stronger Dose

by yangbaes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangbaes/pseuds/yangbaes
Summary: “Tell me what you think about.”Leon looked at him curiously.	“Do you fantasize about me?” Avilio clarified.	“You...want me to tell you if I think about you like…” Leon trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. This was slowly embarrassing him and Avilio could tell.	“Like a lover.” Avilio said, smirking, “Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me experimenting with writing new things a while back. I decided to post it since I've been unable to write something new for a while now. Purely OC fun here.

Avilio was a possessive and jealous lover. Leon figured he should have expected something like this from Avilio, but it honestly came as a complete surprise. He didn’t expect Avilio to really want much of a physical relationship quite yet, so it completely slipped his mind that how close he was to others might bother Avilio.

He learned the hard way that Avilio did indeed get jealous easily. He’d been talking to Shiro earlier and the man had apparently overstepped his boundaries in Avilio’s mind. Leon hadn’t even known Avilio had been watching them. 

Putting it simply, Avilio had reacted badly to seeing Shiro being overly friendly with Leon. Leon swore he’d heard Avilio growl as he approached them. He hadn’t had a chance to ask since Avilio firmly grabbed his arm and lead him away from Shiro without explaining anything. Leon didn’t have a chance to collect himself until Avilio had gotten them both to his room.

“Wha--”

“What the hell was that?” Avilio snapped.

Leon frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

“Shiro. Why the fuck was he touching you and smiling at you-- they all know you’re mine!”

Then it dawned on Leon.

“You were jealous.” Leon whispered, mostly to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Are you thinking about him? Shiro?” Avilio walked towards him, obviously sizing him up.

Leon didn’t feel the slightest bit threatened. He knew Avilio wasn’t going to hurt him or anything. He played along for the moment and backed away, looking away from Avilio and to the ground instead.

“Leon,” Avilio growled out, grabbing Leon’s chin and making him look at him, “You’re with  _ me _ , not Shiro, you think about  _ me _ ,”

“I do think about you.” Leon said softly.

“Do you? Were you thinking about me while you were talking to  _ Shiro _ ? While he was looking at you like he wanted you?”

“No.” Leon replied honestly. “But I am now.”

Avilio muttered a quiet “good” and stepped away, staring at the ground. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he didn’t want to stop. Leon hadn’t said anything about his behavior yet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pushing his boyfriend in some way. The part that almost bothered him was that he  _ wanted _ to push Leon. He wanted to see what he could get away with here.

“Tell me what you think about.”

Leon looked at him curiously.

“Do you fantasize about me?” Avilio clarified.

“You...want me to tell you if I think about you like…” Leon trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. This was slowly embarrassing him and Avilio could tell.

“Like a lover.” Avilio said, smirking, “Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”

Judging by how Leon went bright red, Avilio figured he did. But he didn’t want to assume that, he wanted to hear it. He wanted Leon to tell him.

“Well?”

“I mean…” Leon bit his lip and nodded, “Yes. I do.”

“What do you think about then? What am I doing?”

“You’re...touching me.”

“Where?”

Leon shook his head and gave Avilio a look. He was far too shy to actually tell Avilio everything, or at least he was in the moment. The direction this had taken was slightly surprising seeing as the two hadn’t done anything too sexual yet.

After a moment Avilio seemed to give up on where he’d hoped this was going. He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair roughly as he thought about Leon and Shiro again and how he wanted--  _ needed _ \-- Leon to tell him and show him he was  _ his _ and no one else’s.

“You’re mine Leon, if you don’t want to tell me then fine but I need something--”

“Avilio.” Leon cut him off and caught his full attention. Leon sighed shakily before continuing, “When I touch myself, I like to think you’re stroking my cock. You’re kissing me and teasing me… But you let me...cum.”

Avilio looked at him for a moment before breaking out into a sly grin. 

“Is that all you think about?”

“Mostly.”

“Mostly? What else is there?”

“Sometimes I think about what I’d do to you...I want to suck your cock and I want your hands in my hair. I want you to tell me what to do and when I think about it, I don’t even have to touch myself. It’s enough to get me off.”

Avilio couldn’t suppress a low groan. It caught Leon’s attention fully.

“Do you...like that?” Leon asked shyly.

“I fucking love it. Come here.”

Leon did as he was told and walked over to Avilio. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt while he waited for Avilio to tell him what to do next. He didn’t know what Avilio wanted him to do but based on Avilio’s clear as day hard on, he had a few ideas.

“Do you want to touch me, baby?” Avilio asked in a low, sultry, tone.

It made Leon shiver.

“Yes.”

Avilio simply sat back and looked at Leon expectantly. Leon wasn’t exactly sure of what to do but he did what he thought Avilio would like. He unzipped Avilio’s pants and pulled them down a bit, followed by his boxers. He spared a quick glance at Avilio, catching him just as he was seductively licking his lips in anticipation.

Holding back a small noise of his own, Leon decided to focus on the task at hand. He started with a tentative kiss to the head of Avilio’s cock. Avilio simply chuckled at how unsure he was.

“You’ve got this, baby, just relax.” Avilio tried his best to encourage Leon.

It worked well enough. Leon began sucking at the head and testing out what he could do with his tongue, and worked his way to fitting more into his mouth. Avilio’s hands almost immediately went to Leon’s hair, grabbing at him roughly but not trying to move him quite yet.

“Fuck, babe,” Avilio moaned, leaning his head back and enjoying the sensations.

Leon got about half of Avilio’s cock in his mouth before he began bobbing his head slowly. He was loving the noises Avilio was making, he needed to hear more. He powered through and tried to fit more of Avilio’s length into his mouth as he slowly sucked him.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re doing so good for me.” 

Leon practically whimpered around Avilio’s cock. This did not go unnoticed by Avilio. He sat up a bit and focused completely on Leon’s reaction to his words. Leon was deep red, he looked desperate and Avilio would bet money that Leon was hard by now.

“Do you like that?” He asked in a quiet voice, almost gentle, “Do you like being told how good you’re taking my cock?”

Leon pulled away this time to try to muffle the noises he was making with his hands. It didn’t work; Avilio heard his absolutely filthy moans clear as day. If he could get this kind of reaction from just talking, he was eager to see what he could do with Leon beneath him, completely at his mercy.

“Leon, you were doing so good.” Avilio said, running a hand through Leon’s hair, “You were perfect. Making me feel good, sucking my cock…”

Letting out an obscene moan, Leon hid his face as best he could between Avilio’s legs. One of his hands was clutching at Avilio’s thigh and the other was between his own legs, giving himself something to rub against.

“You sound so sexy, fuck,” Avilio commented as he played with Leon’s hair, “You sound so ready for me. Like you want to take my cock like the good boy you are.”

“A-Avilio, please,” Leon begged, looking up at his lover with desperate eyes.

“I wish you could see yourself. You’re perfect, fucking gorgeous. If you could see how good you’re doing…”

Leon couldn’t hold back the noises he was making. He knew how he must sound but he didn’t care right then. He shoved his hand down his pants to stroke himself and practically threw himself at Avilio’s still hard dick.

He ran his tongue over every bit of his length that he could, all the while letting out loud, desperate moans of his own. He lacked any finesse as he continued but it didn’t matter. His goal was to make Avilio come and then he could finish too.

“Shit, fuck, that’s good, you’re so, so good.”

Leon’s breathing got heavier, he was practically shaking at this point he was so close. But he wanted Avilio to come first, just like in his fantasies. He began sucking at Avilio’s cock again with one hand pumping at the base. It didn’t take much after that for Avilio to come.

His hand tightened in Leon’s hair, gripping almost painfully, as his hips thrusted into Leon’s mouth. He held him there as he came in Leon’s mouth, letting out a satisfied moan as he did.

Leon quickly found completion after that, his moaning vibrating around Avilio’s cock, adding to the sensation Avilio felt. After a moment, Avilio let Leon pull away and catch his breath.

Avilio hummed and sat up properly, looking at Leon. If anyone had any doubts that Leon was his before this, Avilio had made sure Leon was his and only his now. He’d made Leon make noises Avilio couldn’t even think up when he’d fantasized about this previously. Leon had sucked him off, he made Leon come, he came in Leon’s mouth. No one could touch him now.

Leon felt Avilio’s gaze on him and began feeling slightly self conscious. He hoped he’d done a good job, though there wasn’t much doubt at this point that he’d been satisfactory. He got up and sat next to Avilio on the bed, moving close enough to kiss him on the neck a few times.

Avilio smirked and carded his fingers through Leon’s hair, keeping him close.

“You trying to go for round two already?” He questioned, though he highly doubted they’d be doing much more.

“No, I just...wanted to be close to you.” Leon mumbled, leaning up to kiss Avilio on the lips.

Avilio kissed back, keeping it innocent enough for a moment before sliding his tongue into Leon’s mouth, catching the teen off guard. Leon’s mouth went slack, letting Avilio completely dominate him and do what he wanted. He could have sat there all day, but Avilio pulled away much quicker than Leon expected.

“You taste… Shit, you swallowed didn’t you?”

Leon blushed and nodded.

“Yeah… I um… You held me there so I thought you wanted me to.”

“That’s hot. So fucking hot… You’re mine now, you understand?”

“I was already yours.”

That was enough to make Avilio happy for now. At this point he’d completely forgotten about Shiro and what had started this whole thing. Leon seemed pleased, Avilio was pleased, that’s what mattered to him. He laid back, letting Leon lay next to him and kissed him once more.

“You’re staying here tonight.”

“Alright.” Leon smiled a bit and moved closer to Avilio, closing his eyes and letting himself rest.


End file.
